


I Like You Like This

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Choking, Drawing, M/M, like light choking, there's a dick, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Very explicit drawing of Quentin and Stephen.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 24





	I Like You Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup? One of my new OTPs. Give it a chance and give it some love! <3


End file.
